Weight of a Soul
by kagemoto
Summary: Remnant never had too many hunters, because many never could bear the weight of a soul


Hello, Hello!

A little something to unclog my writers block, again.

* * *

It was a calm and quiet day at Beacon academy and the first years were having their lesson with Professor, excuse me, _Doctor_ Oobleck.

And Ruby Rose was listening in class, for once.

"Now this is why the council decided that traversing through the uncharted areas was something to be done when the situations are completely above optimal and far away from existing civilian settlements."

Doctor Oobleck as usual was shooting words faster than most could catch up with, the subject being expansions of territories of the four kingdoms, this made Ruby Rose confused on one matter and this made her raise her hand.

"Yes Miss Rose, do you have a question?"

Ruby Rose nodded and stood up asking innocently, "Doctor Oobleck, why don't we just unlock everyone's aura? I mean won't it protect all of them, even if it's just long enough for someone to help them?"

This made the others murmur amongst each other, agree and start asking questions.

Doctor Oobleck took a deep breath and sipped his cup slowly until the class calmed down.

"You see Miss Rose, it's not that simple, while indeed aura will protect them as it's not the only problem."

"What do you mean Doc?" asked Yang Xiao Long with her hand raised.

Doctor Oobleck took another breath, this one noticeably shuddering "Can anyone tell me what Aura is?"

Pyrrha Nikos stood up and answered, "Aura is the outward manifestation of our souls, its bears our burdens, shields our bodies and strengthens us."

Doctor Oobleck nodded and motioned for Pyrrha to sit down, "That is correct Miss Nikos, Aura is the expression of our Souls and everyone has it, but it's not always so beneficial," he says pushing his glasses up with his fingers.

"Eh? What does that mean Doc? How could Aura not always be good?" asked Yang Xiao Long once more.

"Tell me, have you ever thought of why many huntsmen and huntresses turn to vices? Or why many of them refuse to let their children become hunters?"

The classroom became completely silent as they thought about it and Jaune Arc raised his hand, "That's because they can't cope and they're worried about our safety?"

Doctor Oobleck shook his head, "It's more than that Mister Arc. You see class the reason why they can't seem cope is because of their aura."

"What?!" came the collective yell of the class.

Doctor Oobleck raised his hand to quiet the class down, "Tell me do any of you have traumatic memories that you can't seem to repress? Any bad thoughts that won't seem to go away? And after unlocking your aura did you find it harder to control yourself and seem to forget less things?"

The class became silent once more as many students nodded sad and conflicted expressions coming to their faces.

"Now I apologize for bringing those memories and thoughts up but the reason is precisely because your Aura is the _outward_ manifestation of your soul," ignoring their confused looks he went on seemingly lost in thought, "Your soul is where all your thoughts, emotions and memories are from and if you unlock your aura-"

"Your soul is released and everything stops becoming hidden." Blake Belladonna finished gravely.

The class was now absolutely silent horror growing as they realized what this meant.

Weiss Schnee gasped hand coming to her mouth, "Then that means-"

Doctor Oobleck sighed and nodded "If an event makes a deep enough impression or impact, whether good or bad, it is completely unlikely you'll ever forget it yes, that is why we don't just unlock other people's aura willy nilly like that because not every one can handle the burdens it comes with."

The room exploded in fury, students angrily yelling and some students even started crying.

"What?! How come nobody told us about this?"

"Does this mean I'll never forget about _that_?!"

"This is an outrage!"

"Why don't they tell us this?!"

"Because if they did who would become a huntsman?"

Silence fell once more as the statement was said the silence and seemed to stretch for an eternity before Ruby Rose raised her hand.

"I would sir." She said firmly gaining a a small smile and raised eyebrow from Doctor Oobleck.

"Would you tell us why Miss Rose?"

"Because," Ruby took a deep breath before continuing, "Because the world can be a better place if I do, it's our job right? To make things better?"

Doctor Oobleck nodded as Jaune Arc stood up, "I would to! Because I need to be strong to become a hero! To protect my family and friends!"

Blake Belladonna followed, "I will, because the world is unjust and I want to change that."

Weiss Schnee followed proclaiming, "I will also fight for my legacy and my friends."

This sparked a chain reaction, students were one by one standing up and announcing their willingness to fight while stating their reasons for fighting.

"I will fight!"

"Me too!"

"Hey don't count me out just yet!"

"Those Grimm better watch out!"

This got a laugh from Doctor Oobleck as he sipped from his cup once more.

"Excellent, Excellent! I'm proud to call you all my students! Now sit down class, you still have a long way to go."

As the class sat down and the lesson continued a figure near the door moved away to go down to the halls, revealing himself to be Ozpin.

"This world is in good hands."

He smiles and continues on his way.


End file.
